delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge
The Challenge is a reality competition series created by Delilah Olofsson. It features contestants from The Real World. Seasons Themes *''Dynamic Duos:'' A number of "alumni" contestants pair up with a number of "Fresh Meat" contestants. The alumnus have taken part in other challenges while the Fresh Meat have never taken part in a challenge and were not on a season of The Real World. Each pairing has one female contestant and one male, one being an alumni and the other being a Fresh Meat. Each week, one pair wins immunity and nominates one other pair for the elimination round. The whole cast later votes one other pair into the elimination. The two pairs sent into the elimination compete against each other and the losers are sent home. *''Dog-Eat-Dog:'' There are two teams, one team of cast members from The Real World and one team of cast members from one of the Dynamic Duos seasons. Each week, one male and one female competition is held. Hence, The Real World Team and the Fresh Meat Team can both win a competition per week. The winning team then selects someone on the other team who is the same gender as the competition held to be safe from the "Dog Fight" and one to compete in the Dog Fight. The losing team later chooses someone of the same gender on their team to compete as well. The two selected contestants later compete in the Dog Fight and the loser is eliminated. This happens with both genders each week. *''Merciless:'' There are three teams, a red team, a grey team, and a blue team. Each week, the three teams compete with one team winning. The other two teams then select a male and a female on their team to compete in the elimination. The two females compete against each other as do the two males in the elimination and the losers are eliminated. *''The $1,000,000 Challenge:'' This was a special one-time challenge, where $1,000,000 could be won by the winner of the challenge if they won every competition held. There was no teams or partners. Every week a challenge was held where one male and one female would win, winning $100,000. They then chose a contestant of each gender to compete in the elimination. By random draw, another male and female was selected to compete against them. The losers were eliminated. *''Unlikely Allies:'' Two-player teams of the same gender consist of players who are paired against their "worst enemies," whom they have engaged in bitter feuds, fights and rivalries with in previous Real World and/or Challenge seasons. The challenge winner is safe from elimination, while the last-place finisher and a non-winning team of the same gender battle it out. The losers are eliminated. *''Battle of the Seasons:'' Each team consists of two men and two women from select seasons. After each challenge, there is a winning team and a losing team. The losing team is automatically sent to the Arena, and faces possible elimination. The winning team becomes the Power Team, and selects one other team to battle against the last-place team in the Arena. The teams entering the Arena must select one player of each gender from their own team to compete in the elimination. If the teams entering the Arena cannot decide which players will compete in the elimination, the Power Team chooses for them. The winning pair in the elimination rounds return to their season and stay in the game, while the losing pair is eliminated, reducing their season to two players. *''Battle of the Exes:'' Fourteen teams of ex couples compete in a challenge where the winner is safe from elimination and is known as "The Power Couple". They are responsible for choosing one team to go into the elimination round, along with the team that came in last-place in the challenge. The losers of the elimination are eliminated. *''Battle Royale:'' Two teams of "Veterans" and "Rookies". In this particular challenge "Veterans" are considered players who have participated in three or more challenges. "Rookies" on the other hand have done two or less. Before each challenge, a female and male captain are chosen for each team. The losing team's captains are automatically sent into "The Battle Royale" along with a male and female selected by the other team. The winning team's captains are given $1,000. The contestants selected for the Battle Royale compete against each other and the losers are eliminated. *''Hellfire:'' Two teams of "Bad Asses" and "Good Guys". Odd-numbered challenges are team challenges while even-numbered challenges are individual challenges. The winners of each team challenge are awarded $1,000. After each team challenge, a male and a female is nominated from each team by the other team for "The Hellfire". Team challenge weeks are non-elimination. In the next individual challenge, whichever nominated contestant outperforms the other of their respective gender receives a "shield" and chooses someone else from their team to take their place as a nominee. The nominated contestants at the end of the individual challenge later compete in the Hellfire, with the losers being eliminated. *''Unfinished Business:'' This challenge contains only players who've never reached the finals of a challenge. Before each challenge, they are put in two teams. Whichever team wins the challenge, gets to nominate one person of each gender from the other team for the elimination round, while the losing team does the same from their own team. The two chosen contestants from each gender compete against each other until one man and one woman are declared the winners. The losers are eliminated. The teams are changed before each challenge. Cast Members Locations Category:Seasons Category:The Challenge Seasons